


Shock War (English Version)

by CHIO_780



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, F/M, Kai and Lloyd are good brothers, Kai and Lloyd moments, Kai injured, Kai is an excellent guardian, Kai looks sick, Lloyd injured, Monsters, Other, War, fraternity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIO_780/pseuds/CHIO_780
Summary: In the land of Ninjago peace and happiness abounded, everything was normal like any planet but everything changed with the arrival of a wild and predatory alien race, they were beasts which humans called the "Snoukors", the world was no longer the same since that terrible day, the humans united and fought the monsters in a terrible and bloody war for the planet, but the same beasts released their own weapon, a disease which they called "Chirphonia" a green cloud that sometimes passes On the surface, when humans smell it on themselves, phases of different diseases occur, the world turned gray, all peace was lost, Ninjago divided his land into: North, South, East, West, Northwest, Southwest, West and East. To survive they had to make shelters under the ground since the surface was dangerous, the humans look for the nest of the "Snoukors", to finish them and regain peace on the planet. Will humans make it?
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(Narrates Lloyd's voice)**

The Earth... I have heard many stories about it, it was beautiful, green and full of life around it, humans inhabited it peacefully, in it the good and bad side of people could be reflected, many destroyed it and caused it hurt by her actions, others saved and cared for her. Everything about her was normally peaceful and cheerful.

But one day in 2015 everything changed, when an alien life crashed into our world, a colony of wild creatures that murdered and destroyed everything in their path, highly dangerous and clever predators, we called them... _Snoukors_...they they devastated everything they saw, we mourned the dead, half the population was almost lost, from that moment the world died and turned gray.

The humans united and waged a great war against the Snoukors, but the same beasts unleashed their own weapon, a toxic cloud that killed the surface causing humans a disease we call _Chirphonia_. Several people lost their lives because of it. 

Humans built shelters in the subsoil where various shelters were made for people to be safe, the continent was divided into seven territories: North, Northwest, West, West, East, South and Southwest. Soldiers began to recruit more young men into their army, scientists tried to find a cure for Chirphonia, while other humans still lived on the surface avoiding the soldiers' contact and surviving the green cloud and the Snoukors that lurked in it.

The extinction of humans could be seen, but we still do not give up because we know that although everything seems lost there can always be hope somewhere, you just have to know how to find it...


	2. Chapter 1: Income

_~ Year 2043 ~_

  
_~ Northern Territory, Vault 1 ~_

  
_~ 8: 00 a.m ~_

**PV of Lloyd**

I was sleeping in my room, until the sound of soldiers' footsteps and the alarms woke me up, followed by the voice of the warning audios that said:

 _"All recruits, report to the train station area"_ I kept repeating that warning many times, I could even hear the orders of several soldiers outside my room.

 _\- Quick young people! Move quickly! You have to enter the area of the train station quickly_ \- The screams were heard over and over again.

With nothing else to do I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom where I turned on the faucet to the hand wash and poured water on my face, I looked in the mirror and saw my disheveled blonde hair, my emerald green eyes They looked tired, it's obvious because I hated getting up early.

 _\- Quick, Garmadon! The others are already gathering at the station -_ I heard the loud voice of a soldier calling outside my room.

\- I'm coming, sir! - I replied from the bathroom I could even hear his steps retreat.

My name is not Garmadon, rather it is my last name, my name is actually Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon , the name Garmadon is from my father, that is why sometimes several soldiers have some respect for me, since my father was one of the greatest soldiers in history, even he had the command of captain, unfortunately in a battle against the Snoukors he died, and my mother died for Chirphonia when I was a baby, I would have liked to know them better.

I left the bathroom and took out of the drawer my clothes that I would wear, it was a white shirt and black pants, after dressing I put on my black soldier boots, I went back to the bathroom and fixed my blonde hair.

When I left the room I could see from my desk attached to the wall, that the video call device emitted a small sound which means that a call was coming in, approaching me, I pressed the small button to see the call.

\- _"Hello, Lloyd"_ \- it was my uncle Wu , I could see that his white beard was longer than the last time I saw him, he really has to shave it. 

\- Hello Uncle Wu - said hello kindly.

\- _"How have you been? Are you already preparing to come to the academy?"_ \- 

\- Well, I've been fine, and if I'm already preparing, the other recruits are already gathering at the station -

\- _"I'm glad to hear that nephew, after you arrive at the academy and you register, a soldier will be waiting for you at the entrance and then take you to my office where I will be waiting for you"_ \- another thing for which other soldiers respect me is because I am the nephew of the director of the North Academy. 

\- Yes, all right, man -

\- _"Well I'll wait for you here then, see you later nephew"_ \- 

\- See you later man - with that I end the video called.

My uncle Wu is the only family member I have left, after my mother died he raised me as his own, all my life I have lived in this shelter, he always visited me when he could, he is my father's younger brother, I He told everything about him and my mother, he told me that they were very good people, there were never secrets between him and me.

I put on my gray jacket and took my backpack and put the other clothes that I had: two shirts, one bright green and the other lemon green, I also put another normal green hooded jacket, that was my favorite but for today I will not use it, I also put two pants: one gray and the other khaki, I put a pair of strong green jeans , I also put some clothes like: briefs and white sleeveless shirts, finally I put some books that my uncle gave me as a gift, later After putting everything in, I closed the backpack and hung it over my shoulder.

Before leaving I approached the desk again and took the two photos I had, one was of me when I was a baby with my parents, in that it seemed that my family was happy, the other was of me when I was 8 years old with me Uncle Wu, at that time he didn't have a beard and he didn't look so old, they were both very important to me. I put them in my pants pocket and then I left my room.

When leaving I saw recruits of different ages walking down the corridor so I followed them, the shelter was large, I was on the 3rd floor of the building, when I got down and got to the station I could see a large number of recruits, with whom I was for the North Academy, while others were at stations for the other Ninjago territories.

- _"Recruits for the Northern Academy, your train will arrive in a few seconds"_ \- the soldier kept repeating that from his high voice. 

I could hear the sound of the train approaching, I saw how it stopped at the station and felt how the recruits began to walk to enter the wagons, just like me, when entering the wagon I sat in the first empty seat that I saw, I did not I bothered to put my backpack away since I wanted it close to me. When everyone was on board I felt like the train was moving very fast.

_~ Academia del Norte ~_

  
_~ 9: 35 a.m ~_

The trip did not last long, I could see from the window the station of the academy, when I got off the train, along with the other recruits, I could see that the academy was huge despite being underground, I could see several soldiers taking care of the place. As I was heading inside I could see the registration area, when my turn came I saw a soldier sitting in a chair as he took a piece of paper and put it on the desk.

\- Full name? - He answered calmly towards me.

\- Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon - I gave him my name and saw how he wrote on the record sheet.

\- Age? -

\- 14 years -

\- From what Viennese territory? -

\- From here in the North -

\- Do you suffer from Chirphonia? -

\- No sir -

\- Well, give me your hand -

I gave him my hand and he placed it in a kind of small machine where things are analyzed, the light that I analyzed was light blue where I could see various data of mine on the screen, then the machine analyzed my face and saw my image show on the screen, where the soldier archived some data.

\- Well that's all you can retire -

I left the registration area and before I entered the academy a soldier stopped me.

\- Are you Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon? -

\- Yes sir -

\- Well, come with me, your uncle is waiting for you in his office -

I followed the soldier into the academy, while the recruits went in another direction, we climbed several steps, it seemed that we were on the 5th floor, we walked down the hall and I saw the door with the plaque that said "Director", the soldier He opened the door and there I saw my uncle arranging some papers.

\- With your permission sir, I brought your nephew, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, as you ordered me -

\- Lloyd, it's good that you're here, thank you, you can leave, soldier - he answered as he approached me.

\- Yes, sir - with a greeting on his forehead he withdrew and closed the door behind me.

\- I'm glad you've arrived, dear nephew - I felt him hug me and I responded to the hug and then we parted ways to see each other better.

\- It's good to see you again Uncle Wu - I answered something cheerful towards him.

\- Come on, let's have a seat - we both sat down, I sat on the chair where his desk was and he sat on his chair - There were no problems on your trip here? -

\- No, it was quiet -

\- Have you already registered? -

\- Yes -

\- Listen, I know that being in the academy will seem like something new and difficult but I know that you can manage to fit in here, and you don't have to worry about your safety, the teachers here know who you are and that you are my nephew, and when to the notices during the presentation you will know of some rules here -

\- Will you give presentation? -

\- Yes, it is what we always do here -

\- I get it -

\- You should also know that the academy and the research facility are connected in the same building, that is why this academy is the largest and most important in Ninjago -

\- Research facility? - I asked somewhat surprised - The facility where they study the Snoukors and where it performs the cure for Chirphonia -

\- Yes it is -

\- I see -

\- You should also find out that the rooms are shared by four people, maybe it is a good opportunity to make friends, don't you think? -

\- Oh come on man, you know I'm not good with people - I answered something embarrassed towards him, which amused him a bit.

\- I know what you will do friends, you will see, just keep a positive attitude -

\- It's okay -

\- Well, it is time for you to go with the other recruits for the presentation, I will go later, just follow the same path you came from and there the soldiers will show you the place where the others are -

\- Okay see you later - I got up and left his office returning the same way I came.

After arriving with the other recruits to the presentation room, I could see in front the stage and the giant screen that revealed my uncle Wu in a few seconds, I could also see on the floors above those already admitted to the academy, what I know from their uniforms, also on stage I could see the teachers who show up and give us classes, I didn't even bother to count them.

\- _"Attention all the new recruits, with you, the director of the North Academy, Director Wu"_ \- I heard the voice of a soldier announce the presentation, and immediately I saw my uncle on stage and his face showed On the screen, he appeared wearing another uniform and more elegant with military style, he even wore his medals. 

\- New recruits, it must be a great honor for you to be in this academy, you will learn many things here, you can consider this place as home, you must bear in mind that you are here to help us end the threat of the Snoukors , the beasts that They ended our world 28 years ago, as a new generation I hope that you understand that courage, bravery, courage, and sacrifice are what you need to defeat those monsters, that is why this academy is equipped with what is necessary to help you in everything you need -

I must admit that my uncle is very good at giving speeches as I have never heard him give one, this is another thing that I admire about him.

\- Now I want you to know that there are rules in this facility: 

  * One of them is that you cannot leave the academy if you do not have orders to do so.
  * They should always report to their classes at the agreed time, if they cannot go to them due to health problems I want them to go to the infirmary which is located on the 2nd floor where any doctor would receive them and give their teachers a receipt to justify its lack.
  * If there is a problem or drill, I want you to stay in your rooms until you get orders to leave. 
  * All students must show up at any notice or presentation also when called. 



And last and foremost: Perhaps many of you know that the academy is connected to the research facility. I want you to know that the section that leads there is prohibited. So I don't want you to get close to that section because the punishment can be severe. Well those were the most important, the others will know later. The rooms in which they will be installed are for four people, an instructor will indicate how to settle in them. That's it for today young people, thank you for your attention - 

Immediately the giant screen was turned off and my uncle left the stage along with the other teachers, and the man who is the instructor appeared on stage and turned on a microphone and brought it to his mouth.

\- Attention recruits, I want you to make a single line right away - immediately everyone formed a single line and I joined it - Well, listen, in your rooms you may find students already integrated here in the academy, on a piece of paper that We will give you now, you will see the number of the floor and of your room in which you will settle - I saw how some soldiers gave us that piece of paper, even I received mine and I decided to see it.

_"Floor 2 - Room 3-8 A"_

\- When they finish giving them all they can retire to their room to settle. Classes will start tomorrow so you can rest today to prepare. That's it, you can go -

After the instructions we all went to look for our rooms, I went up to the 2nd floor and searched the corridors for my room I could see that others were also heading to my address, I was already in section A and I was looking for 3-8, not late a lot to find it, when I was in front of the room I opened the door, and I was very surprised to see it, it was very big, bigger than my old room in the shelter, I saw four beds and four desks, (surely for each student who is living the room), I could see that there was also a book shelf and four chests next to the end of the beds, (to appear is to store our things), I could also see four night tables next to each bed with lamps and a drawer in them, also taped to the wall the time sheet registered for the classes. There was even an alarm clock out front attached to the wall.

I must admit that the room looks great, I closed the door behind me and left my backpack on one of the beds on the left side of the room, sitting on the bed felt more comfortable than the one I slept on in the shelter, This looks like first class, I heard the door open and I fixed my gaze on the boy who entered, he had short ginger hair, he wore a brown shirt with green pants and boots like mine, when he saw me he was very surprised.

\- Oh. Hi, I guess we'll be roommates right? My name is Jay Walker and I'm new here, I suppose you are too, right? It shows a lot - the boy started talking a lot, but he appeared with a friendly tone.

\- Um yeah yeah I guess we'll be partners and I'm also new here -

\- How good. What is your name? How old are you? And from what Viennese territory? - He asked many questions quite quickly.

\- Wow, calm down friend, you speak very fast, based on your first question, my name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon I am 14 years old and I am from the North territory -

\- Lloyd, huh? I'm sorry for speaking quickly. It is a detective that I have, I am also 14 years old and I come from the Eastern territory. Wait. Did you say your last name is Garmadon? - He asked me something curious towards me.

\- Um, yes - I replied somewhat nervous.

\- By any chance, are you not related to the captain, Garmadon? -

Apparently he knows about my father, now I know why he is so curious - Yes, in fact I am his son -

\- I can not believe it! My roommate is the son of the greatest Ninjago hero , the man who killed more Snoukors than any soldier in history, this is the coolest thing that has happened to me in my life - he responded very excitedly as he walked around the room, I think I will also tell you that my uncle is the director of the academy.

\- Well you should also know that the director is his younger brother, right? -

\- Yes!, wait... That means that Director Wu , is your... -

\- Yup, it's my uncle -

Oh holy Ninjago! I'll be with the son and nephew of the two coolest men in the Snoukors war - I saw him throw his backpack on one of the beds on the right side of the room, appearing and he chose his bed. 

\- How come you know so much about them? - I asked Jay who looked at me immediately and approached me.

\- In my territory, everyone knows who they are, I have heard many stories of them since I was a child, they are considered heroes of Ninjago -

\- I see - when I said that I heard how the door opened again, revealing two young people almost the same, but different in physique and appearance, the first had pale blonde hair with a white shirt and gray pants with boots the same as those we used me and Jay, the other one had brown hair and brown skin, even wore a brownshirt, like Jay, and pants and boots just like mine.

\- You must be the new ones, right? - The pale blond one answered.

\- Yes, that's right - Jay answered.

\- Good, I'm Zane and he is my little brother, Echo - he replied kindly while introducing himself and his brother.

\- Hi, it's nice to meet you - replied Echo politely.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Lloyd - kindly introduce me.

\- And me Jay. And what are your last names? Mine is Walker, Jay Walker -

\- And mine is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon -

\- Garmadon? - Echo asked surprised, appearing they also know about my father.

\- Yes, only son of the great captain, Garmadon -

\- And also the director's nephew, Wu, right? Zane asked quietly.

\- Yes, that's right - I affirmed with my normal way towards the two brothers.

\- Incredible, isn't it? - Jay said something cheerful.

\- Yes, m-very i-incredible - Echo said somewhat nervous.

\- Well, it's an honor to have you as a partner, Lloyd, my full name is Zane Robert Julien, just like Echo, we have been here together for a year studying at the academy -

\- Um, I guess you guys already have your own bed, right? - I replied somewhat embarrassed.

\- In fact, the ones you are in are not ours, they are the other two -

\- Oh I understand -

\- Don't worry Lloyd. Do you want us to tell you a few things about the academy? -

\- Yes we would love -

\- Okay, you will see that the academy is not so bad -

Night had already fallen, technically it was night on the surface, here in the subsoil we knew it from huge lanterns that we called _"Lighthouses”,_ these giant lights consisted of the exact time of the surface, when they were daytime and at night they went out. When Zane told me and Jay everything about the academy , I could understand that all the classes that we will have will also be together with those who were already integrated here, they also said that there is only one dining room, where we would have three meals a day, and also There are three training areas, one is on the grounds, the second is for shooting practice and the third is for fighting practice, the only days that we will not have class will be only Saturdays and Sundays, technically they will be school days, Zane also said that in an hour off he can give Jay and me a tour of the academy . 

I rolled over on my bed, as this was the first night here at the academy I felt a little nervous, knowing that tomorrow the new ones will show up in class and I know perfectly well that they will soon recognize me by my last name Garmadon.  
Zane, Echo and Jay slept peacefully, I am still surprised that Jay sleeps peacefully, that boy has a more positive attitude than me, I was finally able to find the perfect sleeping accommodation, tomorrow will be a new day for me, so I will try to maintain a positive attitude tomorrow on the first day, I just hope that everything goes well, leaving that aside, I manage to immerse myself in a peaceful sleep.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

The new day had finally come, the alarm clock woke me up like the others, well Jay got up somewhat lazy but immediately his positive attitude returned, in truth, that boy surprises me.

Zane led us to the dining room where we would get breakfast and then go to class.

\- This is the dining room, amazing, right? - Zane said as he showed us the dining room, it was incredibly huge there were many students already serving their breakfast and others already sitting at the tables, even the food looked very good.

\- Yes, very incredible - Jay said astonished as I was.

\- You said it, Jay - I answered as we went inside.

After a good breakfast together, Zane showed us the class we would be in, the classrooms were made up of every 50 students, the benches were already occupied by some students while others were empty, I sat in the last row that was next to The windows in front of the desk, each row was 6 places and I took the fourth, Jay sat behind me while Zane in front and Echo to his right in the other row, I could see that there were about two or three places left over.

\- Hey, Zane. What is this class about? Jay asked from his seat.

\- Today's class will deal with geography, Mr. Chen will be the teacher -

\- And what is your class about? - Ask something curious, since I have read a book that deals with the territories of Ninjago, I have read it two or three times and I know all its texts by heart.

\- Generally speaking about the territories of Ninjago, how many days to arrive, directions in which to go and even what we can find in them -

\- Sounds good to me -

Immediately everyone sat in their places because the teacher had entered the classroom, when I saw him, I noticed that he had black hair with a well-cut mustache, but he had a little old and mature appearance, his teacher's outfit appeared It was normal in a gray and black color, with him he carried a portfolio in which I think he kept his study papers there.

\- Good morning young people, for the new recruits who will be here today in my class, I am Mr. Chen , geography teacher, in this you will learn about the Ninjago territories and what you can find in them. With that in mind, let's start the class - turning on the hologram device I could see in it the continent of Ninjago and how it was divided by different colors - As many of you know, you must know that - - before I started to explain I could see that the door It opened revealing a soldier with two young men behind him, all the students turned their attention to them.

\- With your permission, Mr. Chen. Students Smith and Skylor are here -

\- Well, luck that you brought them on time, you can take a seat young people - Mr. Chen pointed to their seats and they obeyed and went to their places, the boy with the surname Smith seemed to be older than us about 17 or 18 years old, The funny thing was her messy brown spiky hair, I even saw a scar on her left eye, then I fixed my gaze on the girl called Skylor , it was like Zane's age , she had red hair, the strange thing is that they haven't said her Last name, in addition the boy had the face of very few friends, well I don't know if she is his friend.

\- My apologies if I interrupted your class Mr. Chen - I could immediately hear a formal voice of a scientist who entered the room, he was wearing his typical lab coat and had rectangle-shaped glasses, his hair was light brown with an almost thick line He had gray hair in the middle and his attitude seemed very normal but the strange thing is that he showed a small smile on his face, the kind of which almost shook you from the spine.

\- Dr. Brenstoon. I'm surprised you brought my two students a minute late - Mr. Chen replied in a serious and hard way towards the scientist.

\- Well at least they were able to arrive on time, I apologize if my presence stopped their class for their students - suddenly I saw how he looked at us all with those gray eyes, it seemed that his gaze was observing us in detail or studying rather - For the _Newcomers_ who are here introduced me, I am Dr. Morgan _Brenstoon”,_ it is a pleasure to meet you, and now with your permission I withdrew - he left the class protected by the soldier who closed the door. That doctor seems strange to me and I say it by how he acted. 

\- Well, as I was saying, in this hologram you will be able to capture the entire continent of Ninjago, you must know that the continent is divided by seven territories: North, Northwest, West, West, East, South and Southwest - as I heard Mr. Chen explain the class, I took a look at the spiky chestnut tree, there was something strange about him, I swear, I looked at Zane and touched his shoulder so as not to attract the teacher's attention.

\- Hey, Zane, who are they? - I asked almost in a low voice so as not to attract everyone's attention.

\- Well the girl is Skylor Chen , Master Chen's only daughter , she has been in the academy for three years, everyone here knows her, that's why they hardly call her by her last name -

\- I guess I wasn't the only one who has a relative here, Lloyd - Jay said from his place with his voice almost low so they wouldn't hear him with the others.

\- I see that. And the boy who came with her? -

\- Well, well... - I heard him a little nervous, that was strange - His name is Kai Smith, and I must confirm that he is 18 years old, he has been longer than another student in the academy -

Is that guy 18 years old?! I understand that the adults are those who no longer have to be in the academy and are already in the army, the years that you last in the academy are 5 years from 13 to 17 years of age and this guy lasts 6 years here, this is very strange.

\- Are you 6 years in this academy? - Almost loudly I heard Jay, luckily I did not attract attention.

\- How is that possible? - With a last glance I looked again at the tipped brown, but apparently I notice my gaze because out of the corner of my eye he gave me a glance, which I quickly avoided and fixed my eyes on the front again, I just hope and not have gotten into a problem this time.

\- Well, now inside your seats you will find your book along with the file chip of this class, indication for the new ones, the entry of the chip is on the left side - heeding the indication, take out the geography book together with the chip - Now, look for page 24 along with the file 3-1-1, there you will find today's topic - I plugged the chip into your input and I saw the hologram rise from my armchair (which was electronic by the way? And I started Immediately to look for the page and the file that the teacher asked us.

After the geography class, which lasted one hour, the science class followed and then the math class, basically Zane told us that all the classes last one hour, there are 7 classes per hour and there are two breaks that last 40 minutes, so calculating the hours: the beginning is at 7:00 am and they would all end at 2:30 pm, at most.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

_~ Dining room ~_

  
_~ 10:15 a.m. ~_

Lunchtime started, Zane, Jay , Echo and I sat together at one of the tables, I was quietly eating my sandwich until I fixed my eyes on the tables in the back where there was hardly anyone, and there I saw him again, That brown boy, eating his lunch completely alone and I didn't see the girl named Skylor anywhere, but talking about that boy I remembered the conversation I had with Zane in geography class.

\- Zane. You said that boy named Kai has been here for 6 years right? - ask to be able to return to the previous conversation.

\- Well yes, but that's not all, there are many rumors about him, and they are not very good -

\- What kind of rumors? Jay asked with a mouthful of food.

\- Well, well... m-me and my brother are not interested in gossip, but we hear that he is the type of person who can leave you almost dead - Echo replied.

\- So is a person seeking lawsuits? -

\- He's not exactly looking for lawsuits, rather he's the person who beats up for fighting with him - Zane said, to which from now on I will keep in mind not to mess with that boy.

\- What else do you know about him? - Jay asked now without food in his mouth.

\- Very little, we have seen that some students are afraid of him, well except Skylor , and I have seen that several soldiers point at him with looks of hatred, they even speak ill of him -

\- Besides, sometimes we don't see him in some classes, nobody knows where he's going, but his absences are justified - Echo said, which now seemed more strange to me.

\- But the reason why he lasted here 6 years will not be because he was failed? And that's why he stayed here for another year, right? - Ask knowing that maybe that boy is not one of those who studies for his attitude.

\- Lloyd, that boy is one of the best students in the academy, he has good grades in all subjects, it is impossible that they have returned him another year for that - I heard Zane being very clear, but if that is true, why would he be here yet? This is already weirder.

\- Our only advice: don't mess with him. There must be a reason why they treat him like this - Echo said.

Apparently I will have to follow that advice, but I am still curious about him, it is something very strange but surely it has to do with that Dr. Brenstoon that I saw in geography class, and that doctor is also strange, although it seems Normally, I know very well that this guy is very strange and I knew it from his look, at that moment when he observed us all and also from the way Mr. Chen acted before him. I will have to be on the lookout from now on.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Nobody's PV**

All classes were over and for Lloyd it was as if time had flown by for him and his friends. Everyone was in their room resting for all the classes, to pass the time they decided to do whatever they could think of, be it study or look at any file.

Lloyd for his part went to visit his uncle in his office followed the same path he took when he entered the academy, when he arrived at his office he knocked on the door to see if he was inside.

\- _"Come in"_ \- he heard his uncle's voice from inside and opened the door revealing himself. 

\- Hello Uncle Wu -

\- Lloyd. What a joy to see you, come on now - Wu commented kindly towards his nephew who passed by and sat in front of his uncle - And tell me how about your first day at the academy? -

\- Well, it was a good and normal first day -

\- I'm glad to hear that -

\- Um, man? Can I ask you something? -

\- Clear -

\- In geography class, I saw a scientist in the classroom, his name is Morgan "Brenstoon", and he brought two students to class a minute later and well he seemed a little strange and well, could you tell me more about, the? - Lloyd asked his uncle a little nervous, but since he was one of those curious boys he had to know something about that strange scientist.

\- Listen Lloyd, Dr. Brenstoon works in the research facility, he is in charge of looking for the cure for Chirphonia but I will tell you something about him; He is the type of person with whom you do not want to give him your trust, so I want you to do me a favor, I do not want you to approach him, never and do not trust him either - Wu seemed to sound serious towards his nephew who looked at him a little surprised by how he talks about that scientist, but suddenly he remembered the boy named Kai , he also wanted to know about him.

\- Uncle, I want to ask you something else, in my class there is a boy named Kai Smith, they told me that he has been here for 6 years, but they say he has the best grades, so... Why is he still here? -

Wu was thoughtful at the mention of Kai since he had his reasons for being here at the academy yet, and Wu knew those reasons very well, in fact Wu knew everything about Kai but he knew that Lloyd was not ready to know more about that yet. boy and even though they never were secrets they kept Wu knew very well that still needs time to explain better to Lloyd about Kai . 

\- ¿Uncle? Lloyd's voice interrupted Wu's thoughts and snapped him out of his trance.

\- ¿Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking - clearing his throat, Wu got up from his seat and went to some drawers containing various files - Listen Lloyd, I know you are one of those guys who like curiosity, but I recommend that for At the moment, do not comment on that boy, I know you are telling me this because of the rumors that are being said about him, but I want you to know that you are not yet ready to hear the truth about him -

\- I thought that between you and me there would be no secrets -

\- I know, but when the right time comes I will tell you, I promise -

\- Okay, I thought I should go now, stay with my friends on something -

\- Did you finally make friends? - Wu asked something happy to Lloyd.

\- If you believed that the positive attitude really helped - Lloyd could see in his uncle's face some pride and joy, because he knew that before entering here he did not have so many friends even when he was still in refuge 1 del Norte, and for once in his life he was able to make friends.

\- I'm very glad to hear it, nephew -

\- Yes, well, see you later Uncle Wu -

\- See you later, Lloyd - With that goodbye, Lloyd left Wu's office to let him go about his business.

While Lloyd walked down the aisle I was thinking about what he told his uncle about Dr. Brenstoon if work in the research facility why would accompany the daughter of Mr. Chen, Skylor and this strange guy, Kai?, But He also focused more on that spiky haired boy, his uncle looked very strange when he asked about him, and he knew he was hiding something, but Wu told him that at the right time he would tell him, since he promised.

As Lloyd turned to leave the corridor and head towards the stairs, his body collided with another, causing him to fall to the ground due to the strong impact he made against the person who accidentally collided, looking up with the person that caused its impact, it turned out that the person was nothing more and nothing less than Kai.

Lloyd, when he saw the spiky-haired brunette in front of him, could see that his face did not show a friendly face, that look represented a lot of coldness and without sympathy for anything, Lloyd began to get nervous knowing that he would do something to be in front of him, but the brown boy made no move, he just stared at him with that cold gaze.

\- I-I'm-I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't want... - He tried to apologize correctly to the brunette even being on the ground, but he felt how he was holding him by the collar of his shirt with a strong grip on him, apparently he foresaw what he was really going to do to him, which led him to feel more fear than he already felt.

When he felt that he was lifting him off the ground, he tried to cover his face to wait for the impact of the blow, but that never came, since he did not receive the supposed blow expected, he felt like he left him standing on the ground, apparently he did not try to hit him like him. I expected, but otherwise, I help him up off the ground in a way that he did not expect.  
Lloyd was surprised and confused to receive such a kind gesture from the person that everyone hated and feared from the academy, he saw Kai walk away from him, as he directed his way down the hall, at first he thought that maybe that was his room But he no longer received a look from him, as he walked away and walked down the hall, Lloyd couldn't even thank him but neither did he hear any words from him like, _"Are you okay?"_ or a _"You're welcome"_ , now I was more curious about him.

After leaving that floor and going to his room with the others, when he entered he did not tell them what happened with Kai, he would not know how they would react, so I keep it to myself to avoid the discomfort of saying that the most mysterious student and Seriously from the academy I help him with a kind act.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

In one of the rooms there was a brown boy sitting on his bed in a depressing way, he was holding in his hands some blue pills (capsules), his gaze was lost in them until his memory made him think of the blond boy from Emerald green eyes, he knew perfectly who he was, _"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon"_ son of Captain Garmadon, the Snoukors Assassin, War Hero and nephew of Director Wu, Garmadon's younger brother, also considered a war hero like his brother. 

As he opened the lid of the pill bottle, various memories hit his mind like a bullet fired at his head, the memories were from his old life before entering the academy. His childhood, something that was taken from him by the toxic cloud of those cursed beasts that destroyed his home long ago.

His memories wandered like a boat in the ocean with no direction.

He remembered the faces of his parents, Ray and Maya, which he never forgets, his hand took a pill and directed it to his mouth.

He remembered his home, the southern territory, his house on the surface withered and dead by the toxic cloud, like other houses that lived there, all its inhabitants trying to survive the dangers that were in their territory. When he felt the pill inside his mouth he hesitated a bit to swallow it but he still did.

The last memory, the most important for him, the reason why he is here: his little sister...Nya...In her he can still see the innocence of the earth, the last time he saw her was when she was 6 years old and the was 10 at the time, although he wondered if still remembered past has long since you last saw even remember his face innocent, her beautiful green eyes like her mother, made him feel even I could see hope for everyone. Her tender smile made her feel happiness and peace inside her.

But...that happiness and peace left when he separated from her, but it was the best option for him and his family, despite how difficult it was, if his family wanted him to survive the Chirphonia, then there was no other option for him, he checked his watch which he was given at the research facility to see the time when he was due to be injected with the antidote that prevents his Chirphonia from getting worse, he still had 20 minutes left for his other injection.  
Thinking back to the blond boy, Lloyd, he could see the one he reminded him of his sister Nya , he had those same innocent eyes but he had to follow Wu's orders , he still couldn't get close to, him, he didn't know what He planned but followed his orders.  
Taking the golden medallion that he had hanging around his neck, when he opened it he could see the image of a photo of his united family, his mother was holding 1-year-old Nya and her father was holding him at the age of 5. This was his most precious position, the only memory he had of his family, which he dreamed of seeing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget to follow my other pages, which are: Wattpad, Tumblr, DevianArt and Youtube.
> 
> You can find me as Chio-780 or Beba-780.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not very easy for me, but I do my best.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Wattpad, Tumblr, Youtube and DevianArt pages.  
> You will find me with the names of: Chio-780 or Beba-780


End file.
